


Hello, Sam

by Wamaii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 14, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wamaii/pseuds/Wamaii
Summary: “I dreamt you were the devil.”Sam has a weird dream that also turns out to be more then a dream.(Set Around season 14 episode 8)





	1. It was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ive pretty much read all the Samifer fics out there and to my disappointment there’s a very limited amount with series 13-14 lucifer, so I’ve just been writing in my free time to fix that. I had pages planned out for a fic where Nick was still lucifer after episode 1 of season 14 but that was short lived after finding out it was actually just nick all along lol. This fic is more indulgent and less thought out, but I still want it to be a long slow burn so we’ll see how it goes. Might as well write while I wait for the next episode in January to come out.

Sam was woken up by a warm light that peaked from behind his curtains, his mind was still groggy and he felt restricted in some way that wasn’t uncomfortable but rather pleasant. His dream was still fresh on his mind and he couldn’t help but think how weird and realistic it was, he felt that he had been dreaming for years, and honestly, he wishes he still was. He was so warm and comfortable the thought of getting up and starting his day made a rock sit heavy in his stomach, but he knew there was something important about today, he just couldn’t remember what. Maybe if he could just open his eyes

...

This wasn’t the bunker. 

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes in frustration, that dream really did mess with his mind. No it wasn’t the bunker because this was his house, there is no bunker.

Sam looked to his right at the clock he knew sat on his bedside table. 8:30 am.  
Perfect, he had woken up half an hour earlier then his alarm, he let out a groan and tried to nuzzle further into his heavy blankets knowing full well that any attempt at sleep now would be futile. 

“Wanna be any louder there big boy?” 

Sam’s first instinct was to stiffen, he was about to get up and run when he realised it was once again the dream messing with his mind. It didn’t want to let him go. 

“I had the weirdest dream.” He spoke without apologising for waking the other, he really had to talk about it. 

“Hmm?” The other leant up from where he was laying on Sam’s chest. Well now sam knew why he felt warm and restricted. 

“Well first off, I dreamt you were the devil.”  
Sam watched as his partners lips twisted in a amused smile.

“Named Lucifer?” The blonde laughed. “Well you always do call me Satan when you’re in a bad mood, does that mean god also had a name in your dream?” 

Sam smiles wryly at the question. “Yeah. Uh, chuck.” 

“Chuck?” An eyebrow rise. 

“Shut up, I said it was a weird dream.” He laughed rolling the other off him, but lucifer wouldn’t go down that easy. He wrapped his arms around Sam torso bringing the taller with him.

“Tell me more.” Lucifer grinned in that cheeky playful way that made sam want to punch him in the mouth just as much as he wanted to kiss it. He felt surprised at that for only a second.

“Dean and I had this family business type thing, we were hunting ... monsters and saving people in the process.” He paused, there should be a better way to phrase that. “Cas was there too, he was an angel weirdly enough.” 

“Ok Dorothy, did you tap your ruby slippers three times to come home?” Sam’s glare didn’t stop lucifer’s snicker.

“Ok, ok sorry.” He stroked a loose strand behind Sam’s ear in hopes it’d ease his bitch face. “you know, you could write a book about that Sammy.”

Sam went to reply that chuck already had but again came to the realisation that that was from the dream. Just how many times was he going to do that today? 

“It’ll also make a great tv show!” Sam rolled his eyes with a snort.

“Whatever.” He went to get up but he once again was pulled down by the other. 

“Not so fast lover boy, I’m not done with you.” Sam’s heart leapt, with excitement or fear he still couldn’t tell. Either way he still let lucifer push him onto his back so he could crawl and loom over him

“It’s only the morning and I’ve been tossed around by you about 50 times already.” Sam let out a laugh but it was short lived when lucifer pressed his lips to his. 

Push or pull? His mind raced with uncertainty which was silly, he knew he was awake, but from somewhere inside him a voice screamed not to let him in. 

It’s the dream, he told himself. He’s safe now. 

Sam sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up to grip strong shoulders. 

There was something odd about the kiss, as if this was their first. It was tender and courteous, and it made sam realise just how much lucifer made him feel whole, almost like he forgot...

When lucifer’s lips pulled away Sam followed, not wanting it to end which caused the other to laugh. 

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”

Christmas! That’s what was so important about today. He went to open his mouth to reply but his words were cut off by his alarm going off.

Jingle bells. 

They both groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to question things even more

Hazel eyes stared back at him through the mirror while he brushed his teeth. It was odd, almost like looking at someone that wasn’t him, a glimpse at someone he could have been in another life maybe. But this was him, the Sam he dreamt about hadn’t gone to law school, he had. The Sam he dreamt about fought monsters and ghosts, he obviously hadn’t, they didn’t exist. The Sam he dreamt about had even gone toe to toe with the devil himself, but in the real world that devil happened to be his husband. 

Sam spat and rinsed into the sink, when he looked back the mirror was fogged up, now it was just a blur that stared back. Fitting, a reflection on just how hazy his head felt right now. 

Maybe splashing his face with some cold water will finally wake him up. 

“Come join me, I’m lonely.” came Lucifer’s voice from the shower, he had been humming jingle bells the entire time before hand. Annoying as it may, it was stuck in Sam’s head too, maybe just as much as the dream was. 

Facing the shower, Sam watched the silhouette of his partner through the steam of the glass, from what Sam could tell he was in the middle of shampooing his hair.

“Sorry, I uh-“ There was that push and pulling feeling again. Thankfully he had an excuse to run away and not think about it this time. “I’ve got to start preparing things for the Christmas feast, Luce.” He stammered putting his blue toothbrush away next to Lucifer’s red.

“Boring, you’re no fun!” Sam laughed at his response while exiting the bathroom, he could hear the pout in Lucifer's voice. 

Before heading to the kitchen Sam stopped to make their bed, the warm tones and faux fur blankets was in high juxtaposition to the bedroom in his dream.  
Though no matter how claustrophobic or Cold that bunker felt, he was still happy to call it home, equally as happy as his real home. 

Even so he couldn’t deny he’d give up anything just so he could keep his king sized bed, he couldn’t imagine the back troubles he’d have without it; being this tall came with it’s disadvantages sometimes.

Finally finishing off the bed by fluffing their pillow’s something moving from the window caught his eye. The first snow of winter. Dean wasn’t going to be happy, he was driving here today with the impala. Actually, he’ll be here soon now that he thought about it.

Moving to his dresser, Sam shrugged out of his pajamas to throw on a pair of relaxed jeans and a dark red sweater; it was festive enough for his liking. The only people who would be making the effort for today anyway would be Lucifer’s brothers, Cas and Michael; who for some reason, always wore suits to every occasion they attended. 

Now that he was dressed, it was time to prepare the stuffing and cook the turkey. This was the first Christmas hosted at his and Lucifer’s house and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Luckily the deserts were left to Dean and salads were left to his Mum so there wasn’t too much to be stressed about. 

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the shower turn off, ok maybe there was one thing. Hopefully Lucifer would behave himself today. If he’s not getting in a fight with one of his brothers, then it’s usually with his brother, Dean. Not that he purposely does it, Sam knows; Lucifer just doesn’t realise how much he’s winding the other up most of the time until it’s too late. Then he’s just too prideful to admit he’s wrong.

Sam opened the fridge to pull out his ingredients.

Alas, Sam loves him for all his chaotic nature included. They were two halves of the same whole.

(MFEO. Literally.)

He paused, an uneasy shiver running down his spine. That damn dream again! He physically shook his head before taking the last of what he needed from the fridge and got to work.

He had been searing the meat for only minutes before he felt two strong arms snake around his torso, Lucifer’s head coming to rest by his shoulder as he let out a satisfied hum. He smelt like peppermint.

Sam still felt a little shaken up from moments earlier, but his body seemed to act on it own and relax into the touch.

“I got you something.” He could hear Lucifer’s smirk. 

“I said no presents this year!” Not that they couldn’t afford it, but they had both been so busy with work it was easier not to stress about it. 

“Like I’m gonna give up the chance to spoil you Sammy, I said when I married you I wanted to give you everything.” He smirked booping Sam’s nose from behind.

(I will never lie to you, I will never trick you.) Sam cringed, thankfully he was learning to brush of the dream with more ease now.

“Lucifer, I-”

“hush now Sammy, close your eyes.” 

“I’m cooking.” was Sam's retort. He heard Lucifer sigh before leaning over to move the pan aside and turn the stove off. Sam didn’t mind, the mince had finished browning basically anyway, he just wasn’t very good at accepting presents; Lucifer knew this and was taking charge. 

“Now you’re not cooking.” Came Lucifer’s smug reply. “Do I have to repeat myself?” 

Sam gave in, Lucifer was always good at getting his attention when he wanted it, which was pretty much all the time.

“Ok, ok.” he laughed, finally closing his eyes. He felt hands grab his hips and turn him around from where he was standing so he was now facing the other and not the stove. Lucifer grabbed his right hand, opened it, placed something inside, then manually closed Sam’s fingers around it.

From what Sam could tell, it was something leathery. “Alright, open up.”

…

“Is this some kind of new kink you want to try?” Sam dead panned looking at the collar now sitting in his fist.

Lucifer let out a hard laugh in response. “Hey, I’m down to try it if you are.” His grin only grew bigger when seeing Sam’s glare. “I like your mind, but no, that’s not its intended purpose.”

Sam brows furrowed for just a moment before he finally understood what Lucifer was hinting. “You didn’t.”

“Ah, but I did.”

“Where?” He looked around in excitement. They’d been talking about getting a dog since Sam had moved in years ago, things just kept coming up and they never got around to it.

“Cas will be bringing him over, I’ve had to hide him from you for a week.” Lucifer stepped away to grab a mug from cupboard. “He’s a rescue, I kept seeing him wondering the streets when coming home from work and I thought of you.” 

“You saw a stray and thought of me?” Sam smirked at the other who was now preparing his morning coffee. 

“I saw a stay and thought about how your little heart would have broken for it.” Lucifer pointed at him with a spoon for emphasis. “So I brought him home.”

“Reminds me of another stray my heart broke for.” He spoke warmly, placing the collar safely in his pocket.

“Hey, we’re both strays in this household.” Lucifer warned. “plus it took you ages to even agree to go on a date with me and when you finally did say yes, I’m the one that took you home.”

“I only agreed that one time in hopes you’d leave me alone after that.” Sam moved to the same counter to finish preparing the stuffing, stopping only to lean over and plant a quick kiss to the shorter man’s stubble. “I’m happy you didn’t.”

It surprised him how wrong those words felt to say, or maybe how right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and confusion with this chapter, there'll be more plot the next one, right now I'm having fun. Thank you for reading!


	3. Riot

“You had a weird dream? So did I.” Dean confessed in excitement. His older brother had only been there for no less than five minutes and was already making himself at home, waltzing in without even knocking with cherry pie in one hand and six pack of beer in the other - not that it was a surprise for Sam, he came to expect that from Dean. At least he had greeted them both with a Merry Christmas.

Dean had been putting the goods in the fridge when Lucifer thought it’d be funny for Sam to share his dream, apparently he found it more amusing then Sam originally thought- Well it’s good one of them found the humour in it, it was still haunting Sam.

“Wait, what did you dream about?” Sam’s attention moved from making the stuffing to instead his brother, who now stood next to the fridge drinking a beer. Sam was about to lecture him about drinking before noon but he knew there was no point anyway. Before he could get an answer however he heard his husband snicker. 

“Ooo the two brothers sharing a weird dream, spooky.” Lucifer teased waving his palms in the air like he was in the midst of telling a scary story. “What could it mean?” 

“You’re an ass.” unsurprisingly Dean’s retort only made Lucifer’s self-satisfied smirk grow. 

“Yep.” He raised his mug as if to toast the remark. Sam poked him in his side receiving an ‘oof’ in return, making Lucifer spill some coffee on their tiles as he arched inwards from the attack.

“Don’t you start.” He warned. “And clean that up.” Lucifer only looked at him with feign adoration. 

“Yes, honey.” He teased, still looking a bit too proud with himself. 

Dean glared at Lucifer as he retreated the kitchen to fetch a mop, leaving the two Winchester’s to chat to themselves. 

“I actually can’t remember much... “ Dean continued from where they left off, Looking away as if trying to recall something, face screwed in thought. “I just know it was real weird.” he shrugged giving up, taking a swig of his beer.

“Anything about supernatural beings, angels, demons?” Sam pressed.

Dean almost spat his drink. “Wow man, what the hell did you dream about last night exactly?”

Sam let out a short laugh. “That’s the thing. I’m not so sure it was a dream.” 

“What are you talking about Sammy?”

“They’re almost like… Like, memories.” He finally admitted, it was the only way to explain it. 

“Memories? Of what, like a past life?” His brother joked but a concern frown was soon to follow. “Are you feeling ok, man?” 

“Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat. “Maybe, I don’t know.”His head did feel cloudy since waking up but he just had this horrible impending feeling that there was more to it than just a weird dream. He’s had this with nightmares before sure, but as the morning goes by the more the ominous feeling grows. There is no way to explain it however without sounding like he’s completely losing his mind- and it’s really not something he or he knows his family want to be dealing with for Christmas. “Forget it, it’s probably the stress with everything messing with my head.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “Y’know what’ll help.” He opened the fridge to pull out another beer. 

Sam laughed. “Fine- I mean why not, it’s Christmas.” 

Just as Sam grabbed the bottle Lucifer came prancing in with the mop and bucket in hand.

“Now that Dean’s here I’m sure Cas will be close to follow” He winked towards the older of the two Winchester’s. Sam almost groaned, he wished Lucifer would stop hinting at Cas’ crush around Dean- Yes, his brother was oblivious but it was obvious the teasing made Castiel uncomfortable. He hoped Lucifer would keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day, he didn’t want to cause more tension between the two families. “like a lost puppy that brother of mine.” Lucifer continued despite Sam’s glare.

As if on queue there was a knock at the door.

“Speaking of lost puppies.” His smirk turned towards Sam who almost dropped the tray he was placing in the oven to instead answer the door with heist. 

“Told him about the dog did you?” Dean chuckled watching the tall form of his brother speed walk to the door, almost slipping in Lucifer’s spilt coffee in the process. Unfortunately for Sam- who was trying to prepare Christmas dinner, Cas didn’t just barge in like Dean did. No, being the more polite one of Lucifer’s many brothers, he had to be let in. Almost like those angels in his dream, instead of vessels it was houses. Sam would have laughed at that if a cold shiver didn’t run down his spine instead.

Sam could see why Lucifer told him about the surprise earlier, or should he say hear. There was no hiding this present subtly. He held back a chuckle at Cas shushing loud barks from outside his front door, unsuccessfully trying to get the animal to quiet down. The dog seemed to be causing some riot already, it’ll fit in nicely Sam noted with warmth. 

Answering the door Sam was greeted with said riot, jumping up at him and almost knocking him to the floor. “Whoa there!” He laughed kneeling down to pat his attacker. 

The dog was an Australian Shepard, with happy eyes and a fluffy coat. 

“Sorry Sam, he’s a bit excited.” Came Castiel’s strained voice beside him. He was holding a leash and struggling to balance a wrapped box under the other.

“It’s ok Cas, here give me the leash, I’ve got him.” Sam lead the two inside. “ who’s the gift for?”

“Jack. It's one of those build block sets of some ship called century eagle” 

Sam chuckled. “Millennium falcon.” He corrected but Castiel still looked perplexed. “It’s Star Wars Cas.” He shook his head, he couldn’t be disappointed with him, if he were to blame someone it would have to be Dean. Cas never watched movies and that included all the classics, neither did any of his brothers really. Coming from a foster family with little money they all grew up without the luxury or television. that was before Castiel’s and Dean’s friendship started however. Now they had movie night every other week. 

“Great minds think alike little bro, Sam and I got him a lightsaber for his present.” Lucifer interrupted from the kitchen, from the looks of it he had finished mopping and moved to bothering Dean instead.

“It’s one of those custom made ones” Sam added, moving to remove the leash from their new family member. They both spent a great deal on Jack’s Christmas present this year, but they do every year. At least ever since Sam was first introduced to Lucifer. He loves his son in law just as much as he loves spoiling him.

“So what we naming him?” Lucifer leaned over the bench, head in his palms and a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Riot.” Sam smiled, scratching behind the Shepherd's ears. “Yeah, that name suits you doesn’t it boy?” Riot answered with a flurry of licks to Sam’s face.

Dean scoffed. “Perfect, they’ll be two riots this Christmas. One, the dog and the other, our families.” Dean gestured to them all with his beer. 

Sam’s smiled wryly at his brother, he wasn’t wrong. Lucifer’s bickering aside there was still his father to worry about, this was the first Christmas in years he would be joining them all. Things had been rocky when his mum and Bobby got together after the divorce and it didn’t help that a year later Sam had married a man after only dating women all those years. His dad explained he was disappointed because it took him by surprise, though, if anything, it took Sam by surprise the most. 

It wasn’t such a huge deal anyway, Sam and his dad weren’t very close in the first place, but it did cause the first ever disagreement between Dean and his father. Their relationship was mending but it was still fragile, all it took was tonight to go wrong for the two of them to start fighting again. 

Then there was a tension with Cas. Sam always felt that getting together with Lucifer ruined Cas’ chances with starting something with Dean. Though he was sure his brother only saw Cas as his best friend, if their relationship did ever develop into something more than Dean would feel responsible for giving his father a aneurysm when discovering he had not one, but two gay sons. Sometimes he just got the feeling Castiel wished he never introduced him and Lucifer to each other in the first place. 

“It’ll be fine.” Sam hoped, pulling at the collar from his pocket to put on Riot. “we always make things work.” They were all playing domino's here. That was the main reason Sam wanted Lucifer to behave tonight, it’ll be his pushing that gets all the pieces to fall, even if he wasn’t the main problem. 

With that an image of falling into a pit flashed before his eyes, a pit he knew a cage in hell waited for him and lucifer at the bottom… A cage where he would endure the worst torture imaginable. 

This false memory startled him with such terror his vision went black, and every other sense started to fade. He felt as if he was dreaming again until a flash of luminescent blue brought him back to reality. 

“Sam?” Riot was licking his face again and Lucifer was by his side rubbing small circles on his back. 

“Shit, You weren’t lying about the stress.” Dean brought over a glass of water where Sam was slumped on the ground. “ Sorry I said anything.”

He took the glass with a shaky hand. “I’m fine.” If anything, he was annoyed at his body and mind for failing him today of all days.

“No you’re not sunshine.” Lucifer sat him up properly so he could take sip.

“You should rest Sam, I can finish preparing the turkey.” Castiel called from the kitchen. 

Sam nodded in agreement, he probably needed some extra hours of sleep anyway, maybe that’s why his mind was messing with him so much today.

He accepted Lucifer’s and Dean’s help standing him up. He still felt like he could see that colour blue behind closed eyelids, he must be getting a migraine. 

“Maybe you’re right.” He sighed. “ I’ll go… I’ll go take a nap.”

He was out like a light as soon and Dean and Lucifer laid him on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints to what might be going on in this chapter! Sorry if it seems a little messy, I’ve been writing late at night recently. Thank you for reading, and thank you for the comments and kudos <3


End file.
